Chilled & Ze's Excellent Gaming Adventure!
by ChilledZeGameAdventure
Summary: During their vacation at PAX East, Chilled and Ze embark on an adventure of a lifetime. Game jumping! But things go bad very quickly as they find out they can't respawn and can actually die.


**PROLOGUE**

Anthony just sat there on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he awaited for Stevens arrival. Anthony was smiling like crazy, excited to show Steven his new toy. For now the two of them were living in a hotel as they were visiting PAX East, a gaming festival.  
Anthony looked above the TV where the clock was, it was almost 7 pm. Steven should have been back by now from hanging out with Max. Anthony got up from his bed and walked over to his bag in front of the TV and pulled out a strange device that looked to be part of some weird science fiction movie.  
It had a small satellite on the top with three red wires going into the box below it that was connected to a hypnotic disc. On the side of the box were two usb cords.  
"This will be my most diabolical plan yet." Anthony said to himself smiling in glee.  
Anthony turned his head to the door as he heard the doorknob rustling from the other side. Steven walked right in laughing with Max right next to him. Anthony had a feeling they were drunk from how hard they were laughing, but he didn't smell alcohol on them.  
"Max...what are you doing here?" He asked a little sadden. He did not expect Max to show up tonight.  
Max wiped his eyes of the tears and looked at Anthony, "Ze invited me up, get our game on." Max did a finger gesture with his hands as if he was holding a controller. He eyes the Xbox in front of the TV and slowly walked towards it with a smile on his face.  
"No no no," Anthony placed his hand on Maxs chest and started to push him out the door the best he can. "No gaming tonight, Ze and I have special plans."  
"We do?" Steven asked.  
"Indeed we do."  
"But...gaming." Max went puppy dog face on Anthony.  
"Goodbye Gassy." Anthony smiled and closed the door in his face. Anthony placed his hands on the door and quickly turned around to Steven, "Ze I am going to ask you a very important question that I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me..."  
"Alright shoot."  
"Will you join me in an excellent adventure!?" Anthony yelled out loud as he stood in a patriotic pose.  
Steven looked at him with his right eyebrow raised, "What kind of adventure are we talking here?"  
Anthony looked at him and smiled, "That kind of adventure only legends take on." Anthony rushed to Steven and grabbed his shoulders, "That kind of adventure where only the few survive and come back every five seconds!" Anthony moves his forehead onto Ze's, "We are going to game jump..." Anthony whispered to him.  
"Game jump?"  
"Yes."  
"You're crazy..."  
"Am I Ze?...AM I?" Anthony released Steven from his grasp and ran towards the device. "With this device, we will be able to integrate ourselves into whatever game we desire. Halo, Little Big Planet, N+ you name it!"  
Steven just stared at him then at the device, "How do you even know it works?"  
Anthony stopped moving for a second, "I don't..." He said as his arms fell down to his sides. "But come on Ze old buddy old pal...join me in this adventure."  
Steven looked at Anthony, "Fine. Doubt it will work anyways. Looks like a piece of junk." Steven tapped the box but Anthony slapped his hand away.  
"It better work, I didn't pay sixty bucks for nothing..." Anthony grabbed the USB cords and hooked it into his laptop and Xbox.  
"USB cords? Why do you need USB cords Chilled?"  
"Because Ze, the internet will be watching us." Anthony places the box next to the Xbox, pressed the red button on the box and quickly walked over to Ze, placing his hand on his waist.  
Steven looked down where Anthonys hand was then back at him, but he just ignored it. "Let's just get this over with so I can sleep."  
Anthony stood there smiling as Ze had a tired look on his face as they both stared at the device as it began to flash white at them repeatedly. After two minutes of flashing, it finally stopped and the two gamer's were standing in the same spot.  
"It stopped...why did it stop?"  
Anthony looked at Steven who was asleep and slobbering on his own shoulder. Anthony patted his face and Steven quickly woke up "I told you it was a piece of junk."  
Anthony looked at it depressed, "Yeah I guess you're right...there goes sixty bucks down the drain."  
Anthony walked back to the bed, sat down and sighed. Steven fell backwards onto it and closed his eyes, finally able to sleep. Anthony looked at him then scooted up to the pillows and slowly fell asleep as well.

"Holy shit Chilled!" Steven punched Anthony in the arm as hard as he could but he didn't wake up. "Chilled wake up!" Steven slapped Anthony across the face, waking up instantly Anthony slapped Steven right back.  
"Jesus Ze what was that-" Anthony stopped mid sentence as he stared at Steven. His heart was beginning to race in slight fear at what he was seeing.  
Steven was now a white sackboy with a huge Afro on his head. Anthony tried to find the words to say on how he was feeling, but couldn't find them.  
"Chilled it worked."  
Anthony pointed at Steven with his jaw dropped, "You're a sackboy!" Anthony started to quickly scoot back from Steven but Steven stopped him before he scooted off the cliff.  
"Chilled the machine worked, we are in Little Big Planet." Steven tried to calm Anthony.  
"We...we are?" Anthony looked around him and quickly recognized the scenery and the music playing, "Oh my god..."  
Steven smiled and helped Anthony up to his feet. Anthony looked at his body, he was a brown sackboy with a white shirt on. Steven walked away from Anthony and stared in awe at his surroundings. They both thought this was a dream, but it felt to real to be one.  
Steven looked down the hill and saw a normal sackboy walking towards them smiling.  
"Oh my god Chilled!" Steven pointed at the sackboy as it walked past him towards Anthony.  
"Oh my god it's the sackboy." Anthony got leaned down towards it and smiled, "Hey little guy, how are you today?"  
The sackboys expression quickly turned to aggression and kicked Anthony in between the legs. Anthony screamed like a girl and fell down crying. Steven just stood there in shock, not bothering to help Anthony up. The sackboy walked to Steven and pointed his arm down.  
Steven shook his head no, "Nice try." The sackboy quickly jabbed Steven in the knee, forcing Steven to fall down. The sackboy quickly landed a punch at Stevens throat and ran off down the hill as Steven grabbed his throat and started to cough.

End Of Prologue


End file.
